<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated Feelings by KtheG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328256">Heated Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG'>KtheG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What are Feelings? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mary tops the hell out of Lilith, Smut, post-training workout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Lilith make a little bet, Lilith loses but still wins</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What are Feelings? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lilshotgun deserves all the love and respect in the world. We love the representation of two women of color together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their sparring session starts out normal enough: the two of them, in the early morning hours before even the earliest of risers is awake. They’re outside on this particular day, hoping to catch the sunrise over the hills and the town below them. Sleep had eluded the two of them, and so they had dragged each other out to burn some energy.</p>
<p>The normal flirtations were tossed about, Mary making a comment about how Lilith fights like a grandma ever since her hair became streaked with silver, Lilith chooses to pick on the fact that Mary’s punches resemble that of someone who only holds guns all day. Snide remarks with no malice quickly evolved into taunting of what Mary would do to Lilith when she comes out on top, Lilith responding with a jab at Mary’s inability to top her. And thus, today’s bet was made. If Mary managed to come out on top (a rare occurrence in sparring) she could dominate Lilith wherever she pleased, and if Lilith managed to pin Mary, she could choose whatever toy she wanted that night. Unfortunately (fortunately?) for Lilith, Mary decided to play dirty, pulling her close in a simple choke hold before slowly wrapping her fingers around the other girls throat.</p>
<p>Lilith had been putty in Mary’s hands from that moment, and so here they are.</p>
<p>Mary's hand is in Lilith's pants and she wasn't prepared. She knew how hot it was to fight Mary (they had sparred together plenty of times and she had definitely <em>not</em> memorized the path sweat took down the other woman's neck), so Lilith can say she knows how attractive Mary is. But she's shocked to find herself so eager and willing. At the slightest touch of Mary's fingers to her clit, Lilith's hips are jerking and Mary lets out a low chuckle.</p>
<p>"I knew you couldn't resist me." But despite the cocky attitude, Mary makes her wait. Slowly drags her fingers through Lilith's folds and gets her fingers nice and wet ("you're absolutely <em>soaked</em> Lilith. If I'd known how much fighting turned you on I'd have done this ages ago"). Mary teases for what feels like forever before she drags her hand out of Lilith's pants and up to her mouth. (She has the <em>fucking audacity</em> to lick her fingers as if it was the most natural thing in the world.) (Lilith is afraid that she likes the thought of that.) Mary licks her fingers clean and begins the cycle again, this time kissing down Lilith's neck to her collarbones, where she bites and lavishes the jutted bones. The small bites of pain shoot straight to Lilith's core and so by the time Mary's fingers find her core again she's even wetter. Mary's fingers slip through so easily and Lilith has no control over her hips, shamelessly grinding down onto Mary's fingers in an attempt for any friction.</p>
<p>She bites her lip in an attempt at quieting her moans (they are in public after all, and that thought makes Lilith squirm just a little bit more) but Mary reaches up with her free hand to pull Lilith's lip from between her teeth. Her hand stays there, half on her chin with her picky finger heading towards Lilith's throat. The thought of Mary that close to such a vulnerable artery has Lilith keening, and so Mary slips her hand down around Lilith's throat, not squeezing, but just resting there. Lilith's hips grind harder at the implication and her moans are blending together. Lilith is so far gone she doesn't even notice when Mary adds a second finger to the mix, just noticing how much better the stretch feels.</p>
<p>“C’mon baby girl, is that all you got? You wanted this so badly, I know you can work harder than that.”</p>
<p>Lilith has no response, can’t form the words she wants to say, to beg Mary for more. Her hips are grinding down onto Mary’s fingers, each motion more desperate than the last, trying to get enough friction to take her over the edge, but she knows. She knows that Mary knows that Lilith can’t come like this, with only two fingers driving into her.</p>
<p>“You wanted this, you can do it yourself on my fingers.”</p>
<p>That’s all Mary gives her. Just the two fingers currently buried knuckle deep into her. Mary has one hand around her throat still, exposing her neck and she starts dropping kisses along the strong cords of muscle that reside under her palm. Lilith feels a little ticklish with each kiss, but the sensation just adds to the heat coiling in her stomach. When Mary bites down on her pulse point, Lilith almost comes.</p>
<p>“Please, Mary. Can –“ she chokes out, unable to complete her sentence as Mary shifts to add a third finger. The change brings about a new angle, and with every jerk of her hips, Lilith can feel the heel of Mary’s hand rubbing against her clit. A groan escapes Lilith’s lips as she continues to move her hips, quickly climbing to her climax. When she gets there, Lilith practically screams. The sound gets swallowed up by Mary’s mouth while Mary pulls her fingers out of Lilith and out of her pants. She wipes her fingers on Lilith’s exposed stomach before pushing her top off of Lilith completely. Mary’s lips continued to trail down Lilith’s body, sucking and biting at all the exposed skin and down to the waistband of Lilith’s pants. She removes Lilith’s pants in one motion, quickly bringing her lips to Lilith’s core.</p>
<p>There was no hesitation as Mary began to circle Lilith’s clit with her tongue. She alternated sucking and licking at Lilith, and each deviation from the pattern had Lilith’s hips jerking under Mary’s arms. Mary wasted no time, keeping Lilith from totally coming down from her first climax by letting out a hum against the other woman’s clit, the vibrations causing Lilith to arch her back.</p>
<p>“Mary, Mary, Mary, please, Mary,” Lilith was panting out her name, the only words she could think of at the moment, and Mary let out a small chuckle before moving her tongue to Lilith’s entrance.</p>
<p>Mary couldn’t help but smirk at every little noise Lilith made. She wasn’t normally one to be vocal, but something about this particular morning had Lilith more turned on then usual, and Mary knew exactly what it was.</p>
<p>“You gotta be quiet, baby girl. The other’s will be coming outside to train soon.” Her words were cocky and a cheap blow, but the moan that Lilith gave in response? Absolutely sinful. Mary could practically feel its vibrations through Lilith’s chest. “Do you want everybody to know what we did this morning? Is that what you want?” at this, Lilith could barely contain her moans and her hips jerked against Mary’s forearm keeping her pinned. Mary smirked, she wasn’t even really touching Lilith, but she could see the affect of her words on Lilith.</p>
<p>“Do you want people to know that you get off with my hand around your throat and my fingers in your pussy?” With that, Mary thrust two fingers into Lilith, feeling the other woman’s walls clench tightly around them. “That’s it baby girl. You’re being such a good girl, being quiet for me.” Each word had Lilith’s abs tightening, her walls fluttering around Mary’s fingers. Mary couldn’t help but be proud at the woman under her; the woman who had been so closed off and afraid, no under her and keening at Mary’s words.</p>
<p>Mary brought her tongue back to Lilith’s clit and sucked while continuing to thrust her fingers into her girlfriend. She knew that Lilith wouldn’t last much longer, given the way Lilith was moaning and wiggling against her. Lilith’s orgasm wasn’t a surprise, Mary and Lilith both knew it was coming, could feel it, but the strength at which it took Lilith was a shock. She had never come so hard in her life, her toes curling against the training mat they were on. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth dropped open in a long, high pitched whine and Mary thought she looked beautiful.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful like this for me, baby girl. Do you know how seeing you like this makes me feel? So good. I’m going to take you back inside and give you a proper good morning fuck with the strap. How’s that sound?”</p>
<p>Mary kept talking, but Lilith couldn’t distinguish her words, only the tone, and she could feel herself give a little extra at the thought of whatever it was Mary was gonna do to her. As she came down, Lilith felt thoroughly exhausted, limbs tingly and head floaty. She took a few minutes to catch her breath before opening her eyes to look at Mary.</p>
<p>“I believe that was a proper fuck. I can’t feel my fingers yet.”</p>
<p>Mary gave a light slap to the outside of her thigh in response to Lilith’s sass and began helping Lilith back into her clothes so they could make the walk through Cat’s Cradle and down to their room for a little more fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>